


The Tragedies Of The Dream SMP

by littlesunshinedrop



Category: Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Other, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesunshinedrop/pseuds/littlesunshinedrop
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Ranboo & Sam | Awesamdude & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 16





	The Tragedies Of The Dream SMP

Tubbo can’t hear, can’t think. The horrifying message on the communicator of his is there, mocking him. 

For a moment he doesn't grasp on to the message, for a moment he closed his eyes and refuses to believe it as his hands clasp together. He begins to mutter things to himself.

Surely not, surely not, surely not. This was just a horrible prank of his best friend gone wrong right? 

He stands there, icy snow covering his dark hair, clenching his fingers tighter around the logs he’s carrying for the hotel. 

It's so cold on his skin but, he can't bother to remove the ice and snow falling on his body. He can't bother to keep walking straightforward, not with his blurry vision. 

There's just no way this is real. There's no way his platonic soulmate , his other half and mostly importantly best friend have died by the hands of his own abuser. 

Surely not.. Sam had promised to get him out of there by the end of the long torturous long week, Puffy had promised him mostly importantly than his brother would be back by his side and no time and that it would be alright.

Tommy can't be dead, he refuses to believe that.

Suddenly he lets out a scream out, allowing the logs to fall down from his arms, he allows his body to drop down on the snow as choking sobs emit from his body.

Surely not.

Long and purple arms reach out to him but immediately retreat their hug from around him and just headpat his head out of pity. He hates the affection at the very moment. 

Tubbo can not speak through his words but he just wants Ranboo to disappear at the moment, he just lost his Tommy and all he wants is hug and him back but, not pity from no one. 

Surely this isn't what Wilbur meant by telling Tommy that he would see him soon, this just a cruel prank gone wrong right?

Wrapping his arms around himself to protect himself from the cold of Snowchester he wonders if that's how his best friend felt at the hands of his worst nightmare and cold, fearful and alone.

Dream killed Tommy again, for the final time; he didn't even get to say good bye. His best friend died all alone in fear and loneliness at the hand of the same person who had been abusing him for months a month ago, and without a person to comfort him. 

Meanwhile their family where celebrating their father's birthday joyfully and others the dead of the youngest member of the server. It wasn't fair.

Surely not.

To caught up in his grief he didn't even see how the red vines managed wrap around his tiny frame.

S̴u̶r̵e̷l̶y̷ ̸N̸o̴t̷.̶ ̴  
̷  
̶  
̶B̸u̴t̶ ̶t̸h̵e̸n̵ ̷a̸g̵a̵i̶n̵ ̸h̴e̴'̶s̶ ̴a̵l̴w̴a̶y̷s̴ ̸i̵n̶ ̷c̷o̷n̵t̶r̴o̸l̷,̶ ̶i̵s̴n̵'̸t̶ ̷h̶e̸?


End file.
